A wireless Multicomm device may be defined as a network adapter that combines more than one wireless technology. The different wireless communication technologies may share some of the hardware components on the device, for example, a radio, antennas and the like.
The wireless Multicomm device may include a control entity that may be referred as Multicomm Controller (MCC), that may be implemented by hardware, software or by a combination of hardware and software. The Multicomm controller is used to coordinate the operation of the different wireless technologies of the Multicomm device. The different wireless technologies which may share the Multicomm device may include WiFi as defined by IEEE 802.11 standard family, WiMAX, as defined by IEEE 802.16 standard family, Long Term Evolution (LTE), 3G, as defined by the 3GPP alliance, Bluetooth or the like.
Some wireless communications, when operated on the Multicomm device, may consume a major portion of the power supply (e.g., battery power). For example, a WiFi unassociated scan is a major power consumer in the platform.
A user moves in “fixed routes” for example, from home to office to café to campus and back home, if desired. On the route, between the stops, the user may be connected to wireless wide area network (WWAN) e.g., 2G, 3G, WiMAX, LTE. However, when the user is in vicinity of a “stop” in his daily route the expected behavior may be to connect to the WiFi network in order to gain higher bandwidth while reducing the load on WWAN infrastructure.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.